codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The new Yugoslavian war
Story: It exist the new Yugoslavia in Europe in 2032 with part of this Countries: Serbia,Romania,Moldavia,Bulgaria,Greece and Macedonia. It have big problem in Europe. Yugoslavia declared the War with Russia,Poland and Ukraine. But the German Army,French Army,Bosnian Army,Kroatian Army,Albanian Army and the Italian Army wanna stop this big problem and Yugoslavia and Russia declared the war. The reason of this war is, that the Serbian part of Yugoslavia want Kosovo back (the heart of Serbia). But Albania is against of this problem and need the help from the other Countries. An Italian Soldier called Salvatore DelLeone is from Sicily (Agrigento) he meet his officer Silvio Pontile in the main military headquarters in Rome. Silvio Pontile gave the command with Luca Falcone to go to Kosovo to eliminate Dusan Rascovic, a murderous Serb dictator to Serbia and the rest of Yugoslavia. There is the Italian army of the Albanian army received. DelLeone and Falcone arrives in Kosovo (Gijlan) to meet the Albanian soldier Egzon Shala to find Raskovic and kill him. DelLeone,Falcone and Shala kill many Serbs and sneak into the room of Raskovic in the serbian barracks. Rascovic is on the balkony and DelLeone raises a gun behind the head of Rascovic.But Rascovic says:"Did you think you can beat me Italian farmers and your Islamic terrorists?" "What you mean Rascovic?" says Falcone.Rascovic says: "This hehe..."Rascovic jumps from the balkony on a serbian military helicopter and try to escape in Turkey in Ankara and govern and kill the muslims.A other helicopter try to kill the three soldiers with explosive rockets.DelLeone,Falcone and Shala have survived the explodes and go with a flying ship to Turkey. The Turkish Soldiers fight with the Serbian and Bulgarian soldiers.Kroatian and Bosnian soldiers come to help the Turkish people. DelLeone,Falcone,Shala and a Turkish soldier called Tufan Günar kill many Serbs and Bulgarian soldiers and meet the right hand of Rascovic, Milos Blodovic.But a Serbian sniper man kills Günar.Falcone has managed to kill the sniper man.Blodovic try to kill Shala but Shala slots with a knife the left eye of Blodovic but Blodovic has managed to escape.The Kroatian,Bosnian and Turkish army have win the war against the Serbs and Bulgarian. The 2 Italian and the 1 Albanian are now in Russia ( Saransk) hide outside from a big house in a bush. Russian,Serbian and Romanian Soldiers have a meeting. Sergei Wolkow president of Russia, Dusan Rascovic dictator of Yugoslavia and president of Serbia and the Romanian president Giorgian Dumitrescu consider how the rest of Europe kneels down. Falcone have special robot spider can see and hear everything. Shala shoot with a sniper the spider in the big house where the guards and war commentators are in it. Falcone controls the spider robot in the house. Shala ask: "Why we dont go to kill this guys? I want to see that Serbian Bastard dead!" DelLeone respond: "Are you crazy! We have no army here! We are a special force ok! And dont think all Serbians are bastards or whatever." "And why?" "Because, they have Serbian,Greek and the others people are enslaved by his dictatorship. Falcone says quietly, in an angry tone: "SHH! The guards may dont hear us you idiots." With device they hear what they say. Wolkow:"I dont know what i can do.When my army attack the UK and Germany the U.S Government hear that and try to beat us." Dumitrescu: "Yes this is a real big Problem.But the Americans are even against the Islam.What I not can understand, Albania is a Christian-Islamic country.Why USA helps this country in Kosovo?" Rascovic: "Sometimes the Americans helps the muslims, but thats now not problem. We block the Internet and the radio towers of the UK and Germany and other Countries.*laugh*Not a great Idea? Well i dont know much about this government in America. I hear things about a secret government,secret attacks like in my homeland Serbia in Belgrad or lies about wars in Iraq or Afghanistan. But we are strong..we are Eastern Europeans. Russia,Poland,Ukraine the weapons...Serbia,Macedonia,Greece the strenght...Romania,Bulgaria the strategy. Its that not enough? We are not like farmers Italy,Kroatia,Albania or Germany. Wolkow please you country have so many weapons.You can attack Germany and the UK with Ukraine and Poland. Romania and Bulgaria can attack Italy and France. And Yugoslavia can attack Kroatia,Bosnia and Albania." Rascovic talks continue and a Russian soldier found the robot spider: "President Wolkow I have found something!" "Show me." Falcone from the outside: "Shit! We are in trouble!". Rascovic from the big house: "Oh no I know what is that! They the special force hear us! Destroy this and search arrest this guys! Now!!!"